Thurm
"I think I have seen better days ."- Thurm to Howleen Thurm is a creation presumably by scientists. His journal can be viewed at Thurm's Journal personality Thurm is mysterious, but nice. His creators died once, so he gets a little touchy when it comes to his creators. Appearance Thurm has a porcelain head, he always wears a hood over his head, so his hair is concealed. His limbs are made of thin wire. His legs end in a sharp point. His hand have thin wires too, while his fingers are made of blades. His eyes are indigo. As Kyle, he looks like an exact carbon copy of a normie, brown hair, jeans, everything, well, except for his awfully pale skin, and unearthly indigo eyes. He has a leaner build than most of the mansters, but is fairly muscular Skill set Slicing- This is obvious because his fingers are blades Abilities Shapeshifting- He can turn into only one thing. He looks a bit like a normie in this form. Thurm calls this form Kyle. He is almost always Kyle. Music- He can play a wide variety of musical instruments. The string family, oboe, trumpet, and piano to name a few. He enjoys playing the violin the most. Dancing- Thurm also is skilled at dancing, for taking dance when he was in middle school. He dances while he plays the violin. Duplication- He is shown using this when he has to play more than one instrument when he has to play a song. Romance He had once been in a relationship with a werewolf, but for some reason she left him. He also had a crush on Duece before he found out that Cleo and Duece were an item. Friends He met Deuce and Howleen on accident, with Deuce, he scared Deuce after a short breakup with Cleo. Since Deuce needed a friend, they quickly bonded. With Howleen, he met her while he got stuck in his locker. Howleen could smell Thurm and got him out of his locker. They had a lot in common, that they actually became friend. He has earned the respect of Johnny spirit. Clothing Each of the following clothes only depict him as Kyle School's Out He has a white polo shirt and teal jeans. Boo York, Boo York-Frightseers He has a short sleeved yellow shirt and navy blue pants. Scaris: City Of Frights He wears a blood red hoodie. Boo York, Boo York-City schemes He is wearing a tuxedo with a silver bow tie. He wears silver shoes. Freak Du Chic As an acrobat, he wears a blue spandex suit. Gloom Beach He sports yellow swim trunks. He is shirtless Ghouls Rule He wears a teal tuxedo, with a teal streak in his hair, and he wears faded blue pants and shoes. Skull Shores. He wears a shirt and pants that have a palm tree print on them. Picture Day He has a yellow shirt and shoes. He also wears green pants. Campus Stroll He sports a tan sweater and shirt. His jeans are a darker color of blue. Art class He wears a black shirt with a scribble print. His jeans have the same print. Ghoul fair He sports a blue green shirt and pants. He also has yellow shoes. Sweet Screams His theme is cookies. His shirt has a chocolate chip print. His pants and hat have a cookie print. Trivia * It is unknown if Kyle's hair is the same as when he is in his true form. * He might still have a crush on Deuce Gorgon. Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Males Category:Mad Scientist